Bath Time Surprise
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: For Izumi Sawatari, a bath will never be the same again! IzumixAnna Breast Worship and Yoshitaka-Bashing! Read'n Review! That's an order!


**Bath Time Surprises**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

"Izumi-san..." came the sexy voice from behind her and, before she could speak, Izumi Sawatari's head was forcefully turned to the side and her parted lips were covered by her "attacker's".

Anna Kurauchi pressed her body flush against Izumi's and wrapped her arms around the surprised girl's waist and shoulders. Once with Izumi firmly held "captive" in her arms, Anna broke the kiss and smiled at the older girl, who was just now starting to react.

"A-Anna-chan! What are you doing?" She asked, scandalized. She gasped when Anna softly kissed her neck and then leaned up to nibble on her earlobe.

"I love you, Izumi-san," Anna purred huskily in the black-haired girl's ear, making her eyes widen. Sure, the younger girl had done advances on her before...sometimes, even stooping as low as Yoshitaka, the little scumbag...but Anna had never, in all her "incursions", said those words to her...so, she WAS serious about her!

"And I want you," Anna purred again before claiming Izumi's lips once again, making her gasp and then moan into the kiss when Anna's hands siwftly and confidently cupped Izumi's large, smooth, silky-soft, pale breasts and squeezed them. "Does it feel good, Izumi-san? They're so soft...!" Anna whispered hotly in the other girl's ear, slowly licking the skin behind it.

Izumi struggled to keep her moans under control, wondering on the feelings growing inside her as Anna's surprisingly skilled hands squeezed, hefted, massaged and fondled her sensitive, warms breasts.

"A-Anna...Anna-chan! P-Please...no...stoooop!" Izumi whimpered as she was fast becoming putty in the younger girl's hands. Anna giggled.

"You like it, don't you, Izumi-san? Only _I_ can make you feel this way," she whispered in the sexiest voice Izumi had ever heard. The brunette's only response was a long, loud moan she let out when she was hit by her first-ever orgasm; Anna, after all the warm-up feeling and fondling, had squeezed Izumi's nipples at the same time, and that move was enough to push Izumi over the edge.

Izumi almost fell off the stool she was sitting on in the bath before Anna "assaulted" her, but the dark-green-haired girl's arms encircled her and held her firmly against the younger girl's warm, moist body. Anna held Izumi lovingly in her arms as the older girl basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. A calm, comfortable silence followed, where only the water of the bath and both girls' breathing could be heard.

"Did you like it, Izumi-san?" Anna spoke in a mere whisper in the older girl's ear, nibbling once again on the lobe. Izumi got her breath back and leaned back into Anna's embrace. She kept her eyes open as she dwelled on the still confusing feelings growing inside her.

"A-Anna-chan..." she began with a smile. "Yes...oh yes! That was...Wow!" She gave Anna a soft kiss on the cheek. "It was awesome, really! Where did you learn to do that?" Anna smiled and giggled, squeezing Izumi's body.

"I'm glad, Izumi-san! Teehee, I just did some _research_!" She added with a wink, before her eyes turned mischievous. "I can show a _lot_ more, if you'd like!"

Anna blinked twice and then sweat-dropped. This only lasted for a moment before she smiled and turned around in Anna's arms, now sitting on the younger girl's lap, circling her neck with her arms.

"Oh really now? Well, I think...I think I'd like to show me, Anna-chan," she then kissed the greenette on the lips, gently licking the girl's bottom and then upper lip. She smiled into the kiss and parter her lips, her tongue reaching out to meet Izumi's.

Suddenly, the older girl stopped and broke the kiss, pulling back and looking around the bath. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the security cameras.

"Anna-chan...what about Yoshitaka?" She raised an eyebrow and looked back at Anna, whose eyes darkened and her smile turned very evil.

"Oh don't worry, Izumi-san! He won't be anyone's problem for a while..."

Izumi just blinked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Down in a dark basement, only the glow of a small TV lit up the bound, gagged and crying young man tied to a folding chair. In front of him, a big, retarded purple dinosaur skipped around with a group of children.

'_SOMEBODY, PLEASE PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!' _Yoshitaka Nakabayashi screamed in his head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh well, that's good to know," Izumi grinned before kissing Anna again.

FIN

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: **HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were! Now, greetings, fellow "He is My Master" and yuri fans alike! This is Major Mike Powell III, making my 1º EVAR incursion into "He is My Master" territory, and if any of you know me, just a little bit, will NOT be surprised to see this is a yuri fic! LOL

Now, this little thing was written in paper AGES ago. Like, it's been over...4 or 5 years since I wrote this sucker! XD I just didn't have the guts to type this down and post it. ^^U I was pretty embarrassed about lemons back then. LMAO

So, here I am, with (if I'm not mistaken) the 1º EVAR "He is My Master" yuri breast lemon here on ! Hoo-rrah!

I hope you all enjoyed this little snippet of AnnaxIzumi LOEV and Yoshitaka-Bashing. ^_^ I just HATE that little douchebag, so bear with me. XD

So! I hope you enjoyed and leave a N-I-CE review for my efforts! Reviews are good for my health!

Till next time, people! (Salutes)

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
